narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Minato Namikaze
Image of him stopping Kakashi from killing Obito Can somebody please put that image into his "Return of Madara Arc" section? I'm not good with manga images...Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 17:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :Bump.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 15:40, February 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Nobody?Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 10:41, February 3, 2014 (UTC) If you where to give me the page and chapter I would be glad to help out and get the picture.First Bodygurad and Protege (talk) 02:14, February 12, 2014 (UTC) His age has been narrowed down. Minato's age can now be guessed at better, jiraiya trained minato starting from him being ten, that was right after jiraya left the ame orphans, and we know now that yahiko was 20yrs at death, so that means that Minato was either 17 or 20 when he became Hokage, meaning he was either 18 or 21 when he died. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:13, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok so I did the math and what not, Nagato was born in september, minato in january i believe, so it was 4 month after leaving amegakure that Jiraiya became Minato's sensei, Minato was 3 years younger than the Ame Orhpans and Yahiko died at age 20 in the same year Minato became a Kage, meaning Minato became a Hokage around december 10th when he was 17, january 25th he was 18 and about 9 months later he died at 18, on October 10th. That makes him the youngest Hokage ever. Gaara still has the title of youngest Kage ever I believe. But that means he was Team Minato's sensei at the age of 13, and I believe it as Itachi was 170cm tall, very mature and already a Anbu Captain at the age of 13. So Minato was already a Jonin at 13 almost 14, which means he became a Chunin and then Jonin within him being 10-13yrs old. Jiraiya already stated he was so much of a prodigy and Ei stated nobody could beat him pretty much So I believe it 100% ItachiWasAHero (talk) 08:02, February 7, 2014 (UTC) At this point, if it's not something as simple as B and Motoi's age, I no longer bother with doing the math. Omnibender - Talk - 15:35, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok so seelentau retranslated Yahiko's age from pierrot, it says seinen which means 18-30 so the age should be put back to 25-30. That means Minato became a kage at 22 not 17 and died at 23... Sensor for 1000th time Are we sure to be sure this time for sure? Wasn't that because of QB or something? I guess he may be a sensor then, but not a good one, nowhere near Karin or Tobirama's level--Elveonora (talk) 11:52, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :His "I can tell the enemy's presence by laying a finger on the ground" would have been enough for me to list him a long time ago. I mean, the exact same thing is mentioned on Tobirama's page as well. And yes, Minato realised that Naruto's Kurama-half was extracted before his own half confirmed it. I vote for listing him as a sensor. Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 12:05, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Hm, I thought him having sensory abilities was confirmed a while ago. He just seems to only use them consciously, not sensing all the time like those who are "primarily" sensors, meaning he probably learned the skill instead of having it from birth. --kiadony --talk to me-- 12:12, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Tobirama was shown not to sense all the time either, he has to "use" sensing to sense.--Elveonora (talk) 12:23, February 12, 2014 (UTC) That too. He mentioned that he has to "knead chakra" to sense. I don't think Kishimoto ever made it completely clear about all that passive/active sensing skills but we did assume that some are naturally sensitive and some are trained. Tobirama might be a very skilled sensor but not a natural one, while Karin and Yamanaka people have that affinity/ability from birth. I'm pretty sure that they ("natural" sensors) can't sense if they somehow suppress or disrupt their chakra flow (like Karin did during the Summit) but do they need to use a specific technique, "turn on" their ability every time? It's still unclear if I understand correctly. --kiadony --talk to me-- 13:00, February 12, 2014 (UTC) sage mode in the latest chapter 655 Minato had the same eyes as Naruto in sage mode. --Tchad1 (talk) 08:29, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :We know, it is already in the article. Jacce | Talk | 08:45, February 19, 2014 (UTC) No, we've jumped to conclusions way too quickly. He said Senjutsu, not Sage Mode, he's most probably utilising it in the same way as Orochimaru. Pesa123456789 (talk) 14:54, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Senjutsu = Sage Mode. He even has toad eyes and pigmentation--Elveonora (talk) 15:02, February 21, 2014 (UTC) And as soon as he used Rasengan, it was gone. He augmented his ninjutsu with senjutsu, with the markings being a sign of mixing natural energy and normal chakra. Pesa123456789 (talk) 15:50, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :As Fukasaku stated, those markings are the proof that the user has become a true Sage. Therefore, Minato did enter Sage Mode.--JOA20 (talk) 16:47, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Fastest in history Two things bother me about this: 1. When was he actually said to be the fastest, dont get me wrong I know he's fast but as far as I know it was never said he was the fastest just faster than A and by extension the Third Raikage. 2. Maybe this is the wrong place to talk about it but still: Wouldn't the fact that he was acknowledged as the fastest if not, one of the fastest add to the need for "the fastest shinobi" as a title. Tobirama, Third Raikage, Minato, and A have all been said to be the fastest. Now obviously we may never know who is the fastest among them but it is a possibility that the title is a generational thing like the "God of Shinobi" title seems to be. --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 23:09, March 3, 2014 (UTC) correct me if I'm wrong But he was blasted to nothingness with Madara's orbs, wasn't he?--Elveonora (talk) 14:04, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Possible. He could also just have several ball shaped holes in his back, considering his head survived I wouldn't say he's dead (dead-er) yet. And that implies the Balls were set to "Ninjutsu Off" mode when he threw them at Guy.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:09, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Dunno, chapter 669 makes it look like he is a goner, he crumbled away--Elveonora (talk) 14:37, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :::The article reads as if he ported himself out. The lines that typically indicate super fast moment was used. But who knows. I doubt he's a goner, if for no reason other than story element, because we just had a heartfelt moment for Guy, then they just kill(er) Minato and nobody bats an eyelash.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:42, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHMcoG_FmTw I'm sure he is dead-dead, only his bottom half can be seen on the next panel and it's crumbling too. Same case as Killer B, people refuse to acknowledge that someone has died unless Kishi sits on their laps and screams so into their ears.--Elveonora (talk) 14:58, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::I can't see anything crumbling to be honest. Are you talking about him vanishing after being hit by the Truth-Seeking Balls? Noweeaboohoo (talk) 15:12, April 24, 2014 (UTC) When only his bottom part can be seen left, his feet is also crumbling--Elveonora (talk) 15:26, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :...That wasn't Minato's lower half. That was Guy's >_> Unless, of course, I'm looking in the wrong place. But in 669, after Minato "vanishes", he isn't seen again that chapter. That shot where you just see someone's lower half... is Guy divebombing Madara. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:14, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Why was he drawn with no feet then? :P--Elveonora (talk) 09:51, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Elve, look at it. Its Guy. You can see him divebombing Madara. He's wearing a flack jacket and no Hokage cape. Minato isn't seen again in that chapter. At all. He jumps immediately after being struck. Not to mention, Minato's feet didn't get hit by the TSB, his upper back did. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:49, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I guess you are right. Minato may be anywhere or nowhere at the moment :P Although unless he was in Sage Mode while hit, he shouldn't have "survived" the orbs, so I don't hope for better.--Elveonora (talk) 11:49, April 26, 2014 (UTC) A's comments Why can't they be added to the introduction area of the abilities section? Its not in reference to his speed, its in reference to his power. A flat out said he thought Minato couldn't be surpassed after several fights against him during the Third Shinobi World War. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 17:50, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :Have you read the second sentence of that section? ''~SnapperT '' 18:37, May 2, 2014 (UTC) FTG's speed I wonder if it can be added to his S/T section that in the anime his FTG was shown to be faster than Tobirama's. When the Hokage teleported to their Monument faces so to speak, Tobirama and Hashirama teleported first, and then Minato and Hiruzen. However, Minato arrived first because of his FTG being faster. That was shown in the manga as well, but perhaps not as clearly as in the Anime. I also think his feet of teleporting to the Kunai that Lee threw in front of Guy, and then teleported away before Guy in his 8th Gate stage could even move is a noteworthy and an important feet to show his speed.Rex-05 (talk) 16:17, August 4, 2014 (UTC)